The present invention relates to improved training and exercising devices used as aids in increasing the shooting skill of a basketball player. To enhance one's shooting skills, sessions on the basketball court practicing the various shots, combined with general exercise, conditioning, and strengthening programs have traditionally been required.
It is now commonly recognized that the execution of a physical skill is enhanced by the strengthening of the muscle groups involved. In recognition of this fact, exercising devices specifically directed to the development of hand and wrist muscle groups have been devised. However, most of these prior devices have not sufficiently simulated the basketball shot motion to be effective, particularly with regard to the hand and finger muscles.
In an effort to more appropriately simulate the basketball shot motion, the inventor previously developed the shot training device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271.617 entitled "Basketball Shot Training Device With Resilient Resistance" which issued on Dec. 21, 1993. While the basketball shot training device disclosed therein is considered to be a significant advancement over other shot training devices in that it serves to strengthen the muscle groups generally associated with the basketball shot, it too, falls short of fully simulating an ideal basketball shot wherein a certain amount of rotational backspin is generated upon the basketball as it leaves the hand during an actual shot.
Additionally, resistance of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,617 is effectuated by a rather bulky elastic band attached to the exterior of the frame and across tubular side members. This is considered to be somewhat undesirable in that the elastic band is excessively long and is fully exposed outside of the frame which makes is subject to unnecessary wear and tear.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basketball shot training and exercising device which in use more closely simulates the shot motion including the desirable rotational motion of the basketball as it is being released, such as to develop the precise muscle groups in the fingers, hand, wrist and arm necessary to execute the basketball shot, thereby resulting in the development of those muscle groups and ultimately, improved basketball shooting skills.
It is a further object to provide a basketball shot training device which in use closely approximates the execution of the shot motion such that its use also contributes to the physical learning process otherwise known as "muscle memory."
Still, another object of the present invention is to provide a readily transportable, lightweight basketball shot training device which generally reduces the number of working components required by other known shot training devices.
Yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a basketball shot training device with adjustable tensioning of the resistance member.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the length and/or bulk of the elastic band required for resistance.
Still, another object of the present invention is to provide a basketball shot training device which contains the elastic bands internally so as to conceal their presence.